ParªnöyA
by lluna kori saishi
Summary: Las voy a dejar trankilas osea ke no voy a seguir escriviendo y muchas gracias por todo caritadmanga aver si coincidimos algun dia.
1. Chapter 1

**PARANOYA**

_Noche_

Era una vez un chico, normal pero no tanto. Estaba solo en casa tirado en la cama con los pies colgados, acaban de marcharse. La habitación sigue el estilo de castillo ideal del resto del caserón con algún que otro destello de rebeldía para personalizarla. Esta solo coma siempre. Se sienta, suerte de los visillos. Enfrente havia una ventana con los vidrios ocultos tras unos finos visillos translucidos, suficiente para ver tras ellos, pero impiden que su reflejo aparezca en la ventana.

Silencio abrumador. Crujidos, ruidos, siempre igual. El reloj de la habitación de enfrente. ¿Cómo pueden dormir con ese ruido que se escuchaba hasta su cambra? Le empieza a recorrer una sensación rara, preludio al miedo, sigue mirando la ventana. Gracias a dios que tras un ataque de nervios la cubrieron.

Se dispone a salir de la habitación. Hace 3 o 4 horas que anocheció, es invierno, anochece temprano. Afuera esta helando.

Se levanta, se acerca a la puerta, pero antes baja a vista. Justo antes de la puerta hay un espejo. Debe evitarlo. Abre la luz del pasillo, llega al final y sigue con otro volviendo a bajar la vista, hay dos puertas con vidrio al final y al lado izquierdo las escaleras que suben, las que bajan y las puertas de fuera las dos con cristal.

¿A fuera? Bosque, carretera poco transitada y un poco alejadas casas en obras o desabitadas desde hace tiempo. Casas aisladas y tétricas.

Habré la puerta izquierda cautelosamente y enciende todas las luces. La cocina. Rápidamente va hasta el final y enciende la televisión, todos los ruidos los puede atribuir a la tele, y si hacen algo lo bastante entretenido igual se olvida. Termina de comer. No encuentra la hora de ir a dormir, la cocina es segura...

Ya no podía aguantar despierto.

Vuelve a la cambra, pero antes entra en el baño, no mira el espejo, un ruido, otra vez, otra... Se va repitiendo siempre igual.

El miedo. Mira sus pies.-¿De que tienes miedo¿Qué puede haber tan terrible¿un ladrón¿un asesino, un monstruo? No vale la pena tener miedo de algo, cuando que te maten es tu mejor suerte, nadie te echará de menos. Lo único que me sabe mal es no conocer el amor, claro que ni tan solo existe...-

Levanta la mirada, enfrente un espejo. Se mira la cara fijamente, como esperando que su reflejo haga algún gesto distinto a los de el, que se refleja alguien más, que...

El miedo no lo deja ni mover y su cara está impasible,-¿cómo puede ser¿Desde cuando no tiene expresión?- Muchas veces ellos le dicen que siempre hace la misma cara, que no expresa nada, pensaba que solo le decían para fastidiar.

-¿Qué es el miedo?- Despeja sus dudas, -no puedo encerrarme hasta que lleguen- Simplemente abre la puerta dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que pueda haber.

Entra a la habitación se desviste y se pone a dormir.

Los crujidos de la noche lo despiertan cuando consiguió llegar al primer sueño.

Alguien le toca la frente y empieza a dolerle -estoy solo, estoy solo...-cambia de posición, de lado.

Le pellizca la mejilla hasta que no puede obviar más el dolor, rápidamente prende la luz.

Esta solo, pone música y vuelve a dormir.


	2. Dia 2

Día 2

Es temprano, aun no ha salido el sol... el despertador suena. Lo para. Se abre la puerta y entra uno de ellos:

-Levanta.- Se marcha.

Lentamente se pone el uniforme, recoge sus libros, toma su café con leche y baja al coche. Este para en la estación de trenes. Cojee su bici y sube al tren, Baja y pedalea hasta el inti, cada mañana es igual. Entra a la aula y se sienta a esperar que llegue el profesor de turno. Seguramente tardara en llegar...

Hay un ambiente bohemio en ese inti que no se aguanta. Al principio cuando un profe se olvida que tiene clase, o llega media hora tarde hace gracia... Nunca nadie sabe nada, por ejemplo hay asignaturas que no empiezan hasta medio curso porque no saben que profesor la tiene que impartir... cansa.

Impresionante a la hora de lengua hemos inventado una historia cursi y estúpida para enviar al cosmopolitan para que lo publiquen... éramos una chica que se encuentra su novio en la cama con su madre... a ver que tenia que hacer...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No tengo amigos. Solo compañeros.

Voy a la taquilla a dejar los libros cuando me cruzo con él, es bonito no puedo evitar pensarlo cada vez que lo veo. Es tan distinto a mí... Me gustaría conocerlo mas, lo miraría todo el día.

Voy a tomar algo en la cafetería del lado de la escuela. Estoy solo en una mesa y él esta enfrente con sus amigos.

Siempre me ignora o me maltrata. Comienzo a pensar que no merezco nada, no creo que merezca vivir tan solo y efecto es mucho pedir.

Lo miro unos segundos pensando que lo volveré a ver en el entrenamiento y seguramente nos pelearemos.

Entrenamiento:

Tan solo estaban Rukawa y Ayako en el gimnasio.

HS-¡A LLEGADO EL TENSAI!- Plaf( abanicazo de Ayako)

AYA- Déjate de estupideces y empieza a calentar. ¿No podrías ser menos escandaloso como Rukawa...!

HS-¿Cómo ese kitsune!

KR-Dohao.

HS-¡Estúpido tu gilipollas! Le grita abalanzándose sobre él y liándose a golpes.

-¡Sakuragi Basta ya¡Hanamichi Sakuragi¡BASTAA!- Ayako intentaba separarlos sin mucho éxito.-¡Hanamichi basta por favor!

Ayako ya no sabia que hacer cuando llego Akagi y el resto. Este le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza llevándoselo a un rincón.

-¿Qué coño haces?

-Me ha insultado.-Mirando hacia su "enemigo" que estaba tendido en el suelo.

-Rukawa ¿Estas bien?- Ayako se arrodilla a su lado y le levanta un poco la cabeza. Este poco a poco va abriendo los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- Mitsui y Ryota se acercaron a ellos, mientras el resto del equipo quedo quieto demasiado chocados por la brutalidad del pelirrojo. Mitsui le cogió la cara y le obligo a mirarlo.

-¿Estas bien?

-no.. No sé... todo me da vueltas...-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Mitsu... Mitsui... tráeme el botiquín...

-Sí

Ryota-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira-dice tendiéndole la mano con la que le aguantaba la cabeza al pelinegro completamente ensangrentada.

Akagi desde donde esta lo ve.

-Tu quédate en el banquillo.- va junto Rukawa- Cojeémosle y tendámosle bocabajo en un banquillo. Con cuidado.

Entre todos lo tumbaron y Ayako le curo el corte de la cabeza.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si...-Se intenta levantar pero pierde el equilibrio.

-Túmbate un rato y duerme. Voy a buscarte una manta.

Tres cuartos de hora después Ayako lo despertó.-¿Estas bien?- Tendiéndole una botellita de agua.

-Si-Bebe un sorbo.

-Aun queda una hora pero siquieres te acompaño a urgencias...

Queda mirando a Ryota.- No, no hace falta.

-¿Tienes miedo que se ponga celoso?

-No, pero no hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan...

-Tan solo t acompañaría...

-¿Él lo interpretara así?

-¿Alguien puede acompañar a Rukawa?

Mitsui- Ya voy yo, Ayako.

Caminaron 5 minutos en silencio hasta l'hospital y se sentaron a esperar un medico. Poco después a Mitsui lo llamo su madre.

-Tengo que irme...¿estarás bien?

-Si, ve...

-Ten mi móvil- dijo apuntándolo en un trozo de papel.-Cuando termines o si té pasa algo llámame y vendré a porti.

Dos minutos tras quedar solo entro en la misma salita de espera Sendo.

-Hey Rukawa. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?- el moreno instintivamente se llevo la mano a la venda. Silencio.

-Como siempre pocas palabras, he?...Yo me he doblado el tobillo, pero no es nada grave, solo he venido para hacer feliz al entrenador.

-Silencio-

Entra una enfermera.

-¿Kaede Rukawa?-Este se levanta pero pierde el equilibrio.

-¡Rukawa!- Sendo lo cogió antes que cayera-¿Estas bien?

-Me siento... mareado...

-¿Eres amigo suyo?

-Si, soy Akira Sendo, también venia a revisarme.

-Ok, pasad los dos, consultorio 3.

Sendo paso el brazo izquierdo de Ru por su espalda para llevarlo. Lo sentó a la camilla y luego el se sentó frente el escritorio. Tras revisarlos a ambos salieron, el pelo pincho con un vendaje bien fuerte y Kaede con unos puntos y diagnostico de conmucion cerebralleve.

-Te acompaño a casa...

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Vivo lejos.

-¿Te vienen a buscar?

-No. Tengo que coger el tren y de la estación a casa en bici.

-Es muy largo... No puedo venir.

-No.

-Pues tienes que quedarte en mi casa. No puedes quedarte solo y menos tanto tiempo.

Lo que decía era cierto por mas rabia que le dará. Cogió el teléfono móvil.

-Hola. Soy yo. Me quedo a dormir a casa de un compañero. Adiós.

-Chico, eres mmmuuuy frió.

-Ellos no quieren ni tienen que saber mas.-¿Ellos? Pensaba sendo ¿ su familia?

-Ven vivo a 3 calles mas abajo.

Entraron en un piso bastante amplio, limpio y bien ordenado, con colores cálidos. Sendo lo condujo hasta la cocina, pronto seria hora de cenar. Allí havia una mujer de 40 y pico años.

-Hola mama.

-Hola Akira. Hikotsu te andaba buscando, quiere que lo ayudes con los deberes.-voltea- ha¡Hola!

-Hola.

-Mama es Kaede Rukawa del Shohoku.

-Kaede... Rukawa, me suena mucho...- dijo mirando piramente a su hijo...

-¡Mama no sigas por ahí!

-Yo no he dicho nada...

-¡Akira! Tienes que ayudarme con... Hola... ¿Tu eres el novio de mi hermano?

-Silencio-

Akira se abalanzo sobre su hermano antes que dijera algo mas. Su madre intentaba evitar reírse pero no podía y Kaede estaba en choc por unos segundos.

-No soy su novio.

-aaaa... ma, se queda a dormir, que ha tenido un accidente y su casa esta muy lejos.

-vale. ¿Estas bien chico?...Estas muy pálido...

-me estoy mareando...

-Vamos a mi habitación. Ya nos llamaras para cenar.

----

Tiéndete en mi cama mientras hago la tuya.- La cama era alta y debajo havia cajones. Tiro del mas largo que resulto ser otra cama. Mientras lo hacia:

-Oye.. Siento lo de mi hermano...

-No pasa nada.

Sendo salió y volvió con un trapo mojado con agua fría, se acerca a Kae que tenia los ojos cerrados y se lo puso en la frente.

-¿Así mejor?

-Sí... gracias.

-Rukawa, yo... Tan solo lo sabe un amigo mío y... preferiría que no lo contaras a nadie...

-ok.

-Que piensas sobre... que sea... gay?- Ru se levanto poco a poco hasta quedar sentado con los pies en la cama de abajo.

-Yo también lo soy.

-a... y ...¿te interesa alguien?- lo miro de un modo que le izo pensar que no le contestaría.

-Sí. ¿Y tu?

-Si y ya has...

-No, no no ¿y tu?

-No.¿Estas bien?

-Sí mejor.

Toc toc

-Cariño, bajad a comer que ya ha llegado tu padre.

-Vale ahora bajamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Bajaron en silencio asta el comedor conde encontraron a los padres de Akira y su hermano ya sentados sirviéndose la cena.

-Hola Papa.

-Hola hijo. No sabia que hoy teníamos visita...

-Papa no empecemos...-soltó de mala gana Sendo sentándose.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este ahora?-pregunto por lo bajo a su mujer.

-jejeje luego te lo cuento cariño... ¿Ya estas mejor Rukawa?-Pregunto cálidamente la mujer. Rukawa levanto la mirada del plato para mirarla, sorprendido por aquel tono de voz.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Qué clase de accidente has tenido?

_-pues nada... que un chico del equipo de baloncesto del cuál estoy colgado me ha molido a golpes... No, no que da bien... plan2 excusa:_ - En el entrenamiento de baloncesto caí mal y me di con la cabeza con el palo de la cesta...

-Vaya chico pues por la cara que llevas cualquiera diría que te han molido a golpes...-Dijo mas que por los otros por si mismo el padre.

-¿Has ido al medico?- Kaede se empezaba a poner nervioso por tantas preguntas y ser el centro de atención, tanta cordialidad... era como entrar en un mundo nuevo, o despertar de un largo sueño.

-Si mama, nos hemos encontrado en urgencias. Tiene hora para mañana por la tarde también.

-¿Pero que te han dicho?

-Tengo una conmoción cerebral leve.

-¡Pero esto es muy grabe! Ya sabéis...

-Si, si el medico nos lo dijo: como mínimo despertarle cada una hora para comprobar que esta bien, recuerda bien... y mañana por la tarde a las 4 lo volverán a visitar para darle el visto bueno o ingresarlo...

-Menuda noche os espera...Hijo ¿quieres que nos lo compaginemos, y así podrás dormir algo?

-No tranquila ma, mañana también trabajas tu...

-Bueno pues mañana por la mañana llamare a la escuela para decirles que no vas...no puedes pasarte la noche sin dormir y luego ir a la escuela, además por la mañana también debes de cuidarlo ¿no?

-De acuerdo.- Quien no estaba tan de acuerdo porque empezaba a sentirse como un pedazo de atún en la lonja era kaede, aunque esto de sentir que importaba a alguien no estaba mal.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Ya los he llamado...

-Pero deben de estar muy preocupados...¿cómo es que no te han venido a recoger?

-_porque no les impo..._-Vivo muy lejos y si hubiese alguna complicación tardaríamos allegar al hospital...

-O vaya... si estas tan lejos de tu escuela, puedes quedarte a menudo y así puedes dormir mas horas...

-Gracias.

-O, es un placer.

El padre de Sendo, Kuotsu se entero de lo sucedido por la tarde con Hikotsu gracias a su esposa cuando fueron a buscar el postre, y dio gracias a dios de no haber metido la pata... Mientras Hikotsu ya havia ido a dormir porque casi se queda dormido en la mesa y los dos jóvenes hablaban.

-Creo que nunca té hoy hablar tanto...

-Ni yo te vi sin tu estúpida sonrisa...

-Vaya... esto ha sido un golpe bajo...

-...

-...

-..._(conversación curradiiiiisima o)_

-¿En que piensas?

-...Esta bien tu familia...

-Buf note pienses... mama da mas miedo que Frankenstein, Hikotsu es como un demonio, un lobo con piel de cordero, y papa... bueno al principio se lo tomo muuuuy mal que fuera gay... tubo que ir muchas veces a la asociación de padres de gays y lesbianas antes que comprendiera que no era tan terrible... ahora casi le da gracia...¬¬nose porque...

-Pues creo que me podría acostumbrar...

-... ¡Ya sé! Se mi novio, así formaras parte completamente de mi familia...!-_dios Akira, no podía haber manera mas cutre de demostrarle que vas por él..._

-...Y tener que aguantar tu sonrisita estúpida 24h? No gracias..-

_-Esto ha sido una ducha de agua helada...pero de la manera en que ha respondido seguro que pensó que no era mas que una propuesta en broma..._

Terminaron el postre tranquilamente y subieron a su habitación. Para aguantar la noche sendo hizo un termo enorme de café. Tras darle un pijama a Rukawa se marcho a cambiarse en el baño. Se estiraron cada uno en su cama, y se hizo un silencio muy incomodo. Sorprendentemente fue Rukawa quien hablo.

Ru-¿Quién te interesa?

Sen-¿Cómo?

-Me has dicho que te interesaba alguien... ¿Quién?

Sen-... no... y a ti?

-Yo he preguntado primero.

Sen-Es que... por el momento prefiero no decirlo...¿y tu?

-Tampoco. ¿y lo conoces bien?

Sen-No que va... no deja nunca de sorprenderme...

-Pero ¿por lo menos sabes si es gay?

Sen-Pues... si, si que lo es, ¿qué no lo sabes tu?

-No...tienes suerte de saberlo asi le puedes decir lo que sientes por él...-Sendo: _mierda... asi seguro que no soy yo..._

Sen-No te lo pienses creo que ya le gusta alguien... no creo que nunca le interese mas que como amigo, si es que consigo esto ya será mucho.

-Vaya... lo siento.

Sen-¿Porque nunca ablas?

-Porque no tengo nada que decir.

Sen-Bueno... ¿Que me cuentas?-Rukawa lo miro ¬¬'

-Déjame dormir

Sen-No se tu pero, yo, dormir unos minutos y que te vayan despertando me joderia mucho lo mejor es que pasemos toda la noche despiertos...

-Ni intentes despertarme...

Sen-Tienes razon es otro motivo por el que no te dejare dormir, no quiero que me golpees.

-Dejate de cojonadas...

Sen-Si no quieres te llevo al hospital, ya sabes que tan solo estas aquí porque has jurado que tendrías cuidado.

-Ya lo tendré, si me siento mal ya te despertare.

Sen-¡¡¡RUKAWA!

-Que si que vale... pesado...

Pasaron el resto de la noche bebiendo café y ablando de básquet, los equipos del campeonato nacional, el regional, la NBA...-(muuuy originales)

El siguiente día tras ir al medico y confirmar que Kaede estaba completamente recuperado en lugar de ir al colegio o al entrenamiento volvieron a casa de Sendo donde quedaron dormidos con la ropa puesta al cabo de poco. Y durmieron hasta el siguiente día.

Mientras en Shohoku:

Aya-¿Y Rukawa?-todos se miraron entre si.

-creo que hoy no ha venido a clase.

Aya-Mitsui, ¿Qué os dijo ayer el medico?

Mit- Pues... la verdad es que no lo se...

Aya- ¡¿Cómo que no...!

Mit- Ayako no te enfades, me llamo mi madre y tuve que marcharme...

Aya- ¿lo dejaste solo?-pregunto incrédula.

Mit- ¡pero le di mi mobil! Le dije que si pasaba algo o era grave... me llamaria!

Aya-¡Eres un irresponsable! Voy a llamar a su casa...

Al cabo de un rato Ayako volvio al gimnasio donde la esperaban para saber el que aunque la verdad no les interesaba demasiado pero era una excusa para descansar un rato. La chica llego con una cara de incredulidad total.

Mit- Asi, ¿que?

Aya- Es increíble dicen que ayer los llamo y dijo que se quedaba a dormir encasa de un amigo, pero no sabian nada de los desmayos, ni la visita a urgencias, ni encasa de que amigo esta...

Hana- Es normal aquel estupido es realmente antisocial,... pero... no entiendo donde cojones se quedo a dormir... dijo por lo bajo.

Aya- Pero es que esto no es todo...

Ryot- ¿Qué mas hay querida?- Ayako estaba tan sorprendida que ni se dio cuenta como la llamo Ryota.

Aya- Es que encima no les interesaba lo mas minimo... su estado o donde está... Dijeron ... que ... seguro que lo encontraban por desgracia...

Mit- ¿De verdad que te dijeron esto?-Ella tan solo asintió.

Aya- y dijeron que no los molestara si no era por algo importante...-Ni Hanamichi se lo podia creer.

Hana- jaja lo veis ni en su casa lo quieren...

Aya- ¡¿Y A TI QUE COJONES TE PASA! ¿QUÉ TAN HORROROSO TE HA HECHO PARA QUE LO TRATES ASI?-El gimnasio quedo en silencio total. El pelirrojo estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que le acababan de decir la manager.

Hana- ¿Que que ha hecho?¡ Juega mejor que yo al básquet y tiene el corazon de la chica que me gusta!

Mit- ¿Tan solo por esto? –Hanamichi volvia a estar sorprendido por lo que le pregunto.

Hana- s... si... por esto...

Aya- Rukawa lleva luchando por ser el mejor en el básquet desde antes que caminara, es el él que debería estar cabreado porque estas consiguiendo un muy buen nivel en solo unos meses... Y Haruko... Te ha hecho entrar al equipo de básquet, te ha animado, te ha ensenyado... Te ha prestado mas atención de la que nunca ha prestado a nadie... Abre los ojos, maldita sea...- dijo marchando en busca del entrenador.

Hana- a... Ayako...


End file.
